Hero's Lullaby
by Leila Zen
Summary: Jika kekalahan Ganon telah menggugurkan satu korban, maka lagu tidur Zelda yang harusnya dilantunkan melalui Ocarina of Time untuk memulangkan Link ke waktu dimana harusnya ia berada, kini menjadi lagu tidur untuk sang pahlawan waktu yang akan tertidur untuk selamanya. AR, DEAD CHARA, Slight!ZeLink, DLDR, RnR.
**Hero's Lullaby**

.

 **Disclaimer** : Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time punya Shigeru Miyamoto, Nintendo dkk. Link punya saya! Pokoknya punya saya! xD /dibakarDin'sFire

 **Pairing** : Slight! Zelda x Link

 **WARNING** : DEAD CHARA, violence, a bit strong language, typo, dan banyak lagi kekurangan yang harus dimaklumi readers sekalian.

Don't Like Don't Read!

Happy Reading! Enjoy~

.

.

.

Dentingan-dentingan yang berasal dari pedang sakral, Master Sword, yang beradu untuk yang kesekian kalinya dengan pedang besar milik musuhnya terdengar menggema ke seluruh pelosok Hyrule Castle, tidak, Ganon Castle yang kini menjadi telah menjadi reruntuhan. Dibalik kobaran api, dan dengan penuh rasa cemas dalam hati, sang Princess of Destiny atau bisa kita sebut sang pemegang kekuatan Triforce of Wisdom, Zelda, menyaksikan sang Hero of Time atau pemegang Triforce of Courage, Link, yang sedang bersusah payah mengalahkan sang King of Evil atau pemegang Triforce of Power, Ganondorf. Sesekali ia berteriak histeris saat pemuda asal Kokiri Forest itu terjatuh dan terluka oleh serangan musuhnya.

Sudah cukup lama Link bertarung dengan Ganondorf. Terlihat, pemuda Hylian itu sudah mulai sering berhenti untuk mengatur nafasnya, mulai merasa kelelahan. Tidak aneh dia merasa kelelahan. Dia sudah bertarung dengan Ganon sebelumnya di puncak istananya sendiri. Belum lagi ia sudah berlari dari lantai atas istana sampai ke lantai bawah bersama putri Zelda saat istana Ganon akan runtuh. Ditambah lagi saat Ganondorf berubah menjadi monster, Link terpaksa menggunakan senjata berat seperti Megaton Hammer atau Biggoron Sword karena Master Sword miliknya sempat terlempar ke balik kobaran api.

Ia bertarung sendiri saat ini, sang peri Navi tak bisa membantu banyak. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain membantu mengarahkan setiap serangan Link ke titik lemah musuhnya. Kekuatan Nayru's Love, yang Link gunakan untuk melindungi dirinya kini sudah tak bisa digunakan lagi karena kekuatannya sudah menipis sekarang.

Tapi sang pahlawan tak menyerah. Meskipun sudah berkali-kali jatuh, meskipun tunic hijaunya sudah dipenuhi oleh darah, meskipun tubuhnya digerogoti rasa sakit dari lukanya, ia tetap bangkit. Demi kedamaian Hyrule, ia tak boleh jatuh sebelum Ganondorf dikalahkan. Dia menggenggam Master Sword ditangannya kuat-kuat, lalu ia berlari kencang kearah musuhnya.

"Hiyaaaa!"

Ganon menahan serangan Link dengan pedangnya, lalu mendorong pemuda itu menjauhinya. Link segera melesat ke belakang musuhnya, lalu dengan pedangnya ia menebas tepat dibagian ekor monster itu.

"GROAAAAAAARRRR!"

Monster itu langsung terduduk lemas di tanah karena titik lemahnya telah terkena serangan dari Link. Seketika itu, Link melihat seberkas cahaya memenuhi tubuh monster itu. Itu adalah kekuatan sang putri! Dia membantu Link mengalahkan Ganon!

"Ganon sudah melemah! Aku gunakan kekuatanku untuk menahan Ganon! Gunakan pedangmu dan berikan dia serangan terakhir!" ucap sang putri sebelum terduduk lemas ditanah karena sudah mengerahka semua kekuatannya.

Master Sword yang ada di tangan Link memancarkan cahaya. Link kembali menebas musuhnya berkali-kali. Ganon sama sekali tak memberikan perlawanan karena tertahan oleh kekuatan Zelda. Tapi ia bisa melihat makhluk itu mulai berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari kekuatan Zelda.

"GROAAAAAARRR!..."

Tanpa diduga, makhluk itu berhasil terbebas dan bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi. Seketika itu juga, ia membalas semua serangan Link dengan pedang di tangannya. Link segera menghindari semua serangan itu, tapi ia tak bisa menghindar begitu dirinya terpojok dan punggungnya hampir menyentuh kobaran api disekeliling tempat ini.

Dengan segera, tangan besar monster itu mencengkram tubuh Link, lalu membantingnya keras-keras ke tanah.

"Link!"

Sekali lagi Zelda berteriak histeris. Terlihat Ganon mendekati Link yang masih terbaring karena benturan keras. Lalu Ganon mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi, hingga akhirnya, monster itu menghunuskan pedangnya tepat ke bagian dada sang pahlawan. Tunic hijau Link semakin dipenuhi darah, terlihat pemuda Hylian itu langsung terkapar begitu Ganon mencabut pedangnya secara paksa.

Waktu serasa berhenti... Zelda terbelalak dan terus terpaku menatap sang Hero of Time yang baru saja terserang fatal. Sang putri bisa melihat darah merah mengalir dari ujung bibirnya, dan juga luka tusuk didadanya. Seketika air mata langsung meleleh melalui kedua iris biru langitnya itu.

"Tidak..!"

Zelda kembali mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk menahan Ganon meskipun ia merasa sudah tak sanggup lagi. Ganon memang sedikit tertahan, namun terlihat dengan perlahan ia masih bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, dan berniat menghunuskan pedangnya lagi pada Link. Kekuatan Zelda sudah hampir habis, dan ia merasa bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk meminjam kekuatan para sages.

"Six Sages... Sekarang!"

Mendengar teriakan dari sang sages ketujuh dari Temple of Lights, Rauru sang Sages of Light memerintahkan kepada sages yang lainnya untuk melaksanakan perintah putri Zelda.

"Para pencipta Hyrule! Sekarang, bukalah pintu yang tersegel itu dan bawa makhluk jahat dari kegelapan ini ke dalam kekosongan Evil Realm!"

Keenam sages yang telah bangkit, Rauru, Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, dan Nabooru mengubah diri mereka menjadi cahaya dan bersatu menciptakan sebuah portal. Portal itu menghampiri Ganon, lalu melenyapkannya dari hadapan Link dan Zelda. Keenam Sages baru saja melempar makhluk jahat itu kedalam Evil Realm yang akan menjadi neraka bagi makhluk jahat itu.

.

.

.

"KAU... TERKUTUK KAU... ZELDA! TERKUTUK KALIAN... PARA SAGES! TERKUTUK KAU... LINK!"

Teriakan makhluk jahat itu menggema ke seluruh Evil Realm, yang merupakan dunia putih yang kosong dimana hanya makhluk itulah satu-satunya yang berada ditempat kosong ini. Selamanya dia akan berada disini, tak peduli berapa kali ia mengumpat dan menghina para sages, Link dan Zelda, bahkan menghina ketiga Golden Goddesses Din, Nayru dan Farore, dia akan tetap disini.

"Suatu saat.. Ketika segel ini hancur... Itulah saat dimana aku akan memusnahkan keturunanmu! Selama Triforce of Power masih ada ditanganku.."

.

.

.

"Link!"

Masih di reruntuhan istana Ganon, Zelda mengangkat gaun merah mudanya supaya ia bisa berlari bebas menghampiri sosok Hero of Time yang kini sedang terbaring lemah ditanah. Navi, sang peri biru mungil hinggap di sisi wajah Link, kemudian menghentakkan tubuh mungilnya ke pipi Link berkali-kali, berusaha membangunkan pemuda Hylian itu. Namun Link sama sekali tak terbangun, malah semakin melemah.

"Link! Sadarlah! Link!" teriak Navi.

"Link... Bertahanlah!.. Aku akan mencoba menyembuhkanmu..!"

Zelda mengangkat tangannya, lalu mengeluarkan kekuatannya, berusaha menyelamatkan hidup Link sebelum terlambat. Seketika cahaya keemasan muncul, namun beberapa saat kemudian kembali meredup meninggalkan hembusan angin singkat yang menerpa rambut pirang panjang sang putri.

"...! Goddesses!...K-Kenapa sihirnya tidak bekerja...?" ia masih berusaha mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

"...Jangan katakan kalau kekuatanmu habis kau pakai untuk menahan Ganon..." Navi semakin terlihat cemas.

"Tidak...! Seharusnya ini bekerja..! Ayolah..!"

Zelda tetap berusaha mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya. Hasilnya masih sama saja, tak ada yang terjadi. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua pelupuk mata sang putri. Ia semakin cemas dan semakin takut.

"...Goddesses... Din.. Nayru.. Farore..! Tolong bantu aku...!"

Pergerakan Zelda terhenti begitu ia merasakan tangannya digenggam. Tangan itu.. yang berbalut Golden Gauntlets, yang saat ini dipenuhi darah, menggenggam tangan Zelda yang berbalut sarung tangan merah muda.

"...Pu..tri.." mendengar suara Link yang mulai meredup, Zelda menggenggam kedua tangan Link erat-erat.

"Link!...Aku disini..! Aku disini, lihat aku...! Jangan tutup matamu, Link!" sejenak, Zelda mengusap sisi wajah Link, membuat darah yang menodai wajah pemuda itu tersapu bersih oleh sarung tangan Zelda.

"...Maaf..kan...aku...putri.."

Melihat kedua iris saphhire Link yang memancarkan tatapan kosong, Zelda semakin takut. "Tidak Link...! Kumohon bertahanlah..! Aku mohon..!"

"...Pu..tri...A-Aku...Men..cintai..mu..."

Zelda terbelalak mendengar ucapan singkat dan samar-samar yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Link. Hati sang putri serasa tertusuk sakit dan dalam. Hancur hatinya mendengar kata-kata manis itu yang terucap dalam situasi saat ini.

Perlahan, kedua mata Link mulai tertutup, genggaman tangan Link mulai melemas. Zelda bisa melihat dengan jelas Link menghembuskan nafas panjang dengan perlahan sebelum sang putri melihat nafas Link terhenti.

Goddesses...

Tolong katakan kalau semua ini hanya ilusi...

Kenapa semua ini terjadi...?

Zelda menatap kearah kedua telapak tangannya, yang kini juga dipenuhi darah sang pahlawan waktu. Tangisan sang putri seketika pecah, ia memeluk tubuh sang pahlawan waktu yang sudah terasa dingin membeku.

.

.

.

.

"...Terima kasih, Link... Terima kasih padamu Ganondorf telah tersegel di Evil Realm! Dengan begitu... Kedamaian akan kembali sekali lagi pada dunia ini... Untuk satu waktu."

"Semua tragedi yang menimpa Hyrule adalah akibat perbuatanku... Aku masih sangat muda... Aku tak akan pernah bisa memahami konsekuensi dari mengendalikan Sacred Realm. Dan lagi, aku menyeretmu kedalam semua ini."

Zelda mengambil Master Sword milik Link dan Ocarina of Time yang terjatuh dari saku Link, lalu berdiri hendak kembali ke waktu yang seharusnya.

"Sekarang adalah saatnya bagiku untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahanku... Aku akan meletakkan kembali Master Sword ke tempatnya semula, dan menutup Door of Time..."

Zelda menundukkan kepalanya, menggenggam Ocarina of Time yang ada di tangannya kuat-kuat, dan membiarkan air matanya menetes tepat ke atas instrumen sakral yang ada ditangannya.

"Kenapa...? Kenapa ketika kedamaian kembali pada Hyrule... Kita harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal... untuk selamanya...? Aku tak akan pernah bisa menerima ini...!"

Melihat sang putri yang kembali menangis terisak, Navi menghampiri Zelda, hinggap tepat dipundak sang putri untuk menenangkannya. Zelda segera mengeringkan air matanya, lalu tersenyum kepada Navi.

"Seandainya jika kau masih disini.. Sebagai sages, aku bisa memulangkanmu... Ketempat dimana seharusnya kau berada... ke jalan dimana seharusnya kau berada..."

Sang putri mulai melantunkan lagu tidur miliknya melalui Ocarina of Time. Seketika itu, seberkas cahaya mulai muncul menerangi seluruh tempat ini. Ia akan pulang ke lorong waktu yang seharusnya, tanpa Link. Lagu tidur Zelda yang seharusnya menjadi pengantar pulang bagi Link, kini telah menjadi pengantar tidur untuknya karena sang Hero of Time akan tidur untuk selamanya. Link akan membawa kekuatan Triforce of Courage bersamanya.

Sekali lagi, air mata sang purtri jatuh.

"Terima kasih... Link... Selamat tinggal..."

.

.

.

.

 **End**

.

 **A/N** : Hola readers! :D Leila kembali membawakan fanfic buat fandom Zelda nih! Author dapet ide cerita ini pas mengkhayalkan "Gimana ya, kalo LoZ OoT endingnya sedih?" Nah, kira-kira kayak gini deh ending sedih yang kebayang sama Author. Hampir sama dengan original endingnya sih, cuman bedanya, Zelda menyampaikan terima kasihnya pada Link dalam perasaan sedih. Jadi, meski Hyrule kembali damai, air mata sang putri tetap mengalir deras melampiaskan rasa sedihnya karena telah kehilangan sang Hero of Time. :') /bapersendiri

Silahkan tulis review kalian. Kalau misalnya ada yang salah dari plotnya atau alur ceritanya, tolong ingetin author. Udah lama aku ga main Zelda OoT, jadi aku agak lupa sama alur ceritanya.

Makasih buat yang udah baca!

Dadaaaah! :D

.

.

.

.

Waktu pun kembali berputar kebelakang, tepat tujuh tahun sebelum Ganondorf meletakkan tangannya di Sacred Realm saat Zelda menancapkan kembali Master Sword ke Pedestal of Time. Zelda dan Navi berdiri di ruangan Door of Time setelah seberkas cahaya yang menutupi mereka meredup, telah kembali pulang ke waktu asalnya. Sosok remaja yang cantik sang putri kini telah kembali menjadi sosok putri Zelda yang masih kecil. Setelah itu, Navi pun terbang keluar jendela ruangan ini setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sang putri.

Sang putri bersedih, tentu saja dia bersedih. Meskipun waktu kembali diputar ke belakang, Ganondorf tetap tak ikut kembali karena dirinya di segel di Evil Realm untuk selamanya. Begitu juga dengan Link. Sang Hero of Time telah gugur dalam perjuangannya mengembalikan kedamaian Hyrule, tentu ia tak akan kembali setelah waktu diputar karena dia telah berpulang ke tempatnya sekarang, ke tempat yang lebih baik.

Zelda merasa sangat kesepian sekarang. Kesepian dan begitu merasa bersalah. Seandainya jika ia tak membawa Link kedalam semua ini, dia yakin Link masih ada disini sekarang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Link adalah pemegang kekuatan Triforce of Courage, jadi dia harus terlibat dalam semua ini. Dia adalah orang yang terpilih, semua ini adalah takdirnya.

Zelda tak akan bisa menyalahkan Din, Nayru ataupun Farore atas semua kejadian ini. Mungkin mereka melakukan ini untuk melindungi kekuatan Triforce of Courage. Karena kekuatan itu sudah dibawa bersama Link ke alam dimana semua jiwa beristirahat dengan tenang, tak akan ada orang yang bisa menyentuh kekuatan itu. Semua kejadian menyedihkan ini harus diterimanya, suka atau tidak suka.

Zelda pun meninggalkan Master Sword yang menancap di Pedestal of Time, lalu menutup kembali Door of Time, supaya tak ada lagi yang berusaha mengambil alih Sacred Realm. Ia mengambil ketiga spiritual stone dari altar, membawanya dan hendak menyimpannya baik-baik. Saat Zelda hampir mendekati pintu keluar, ia kembali menoleh ke belakang, mengarahkan pandangannya ke Door of Time yang sudah tertutup. Dibalik pintu itu, tersimpan kenangan-kenangan dimana ia menyaksikan sendiri petualangan luar biasa dimana Link menyelamatkan negeri ini. Ia jadi merindukan saat-saat itu.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, semuanya sudah berakhir.

.

.

.

.

 **Review Please! :3**


End file.
